ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (Core A) will provide all scientific, managerial, logistic, and financial oversight to facilitate and to coordinate the studies described in this program. Centralized administration is critical for efficient coordination, management and execution each project. The Administrative Core will ensure that the Adults studies of HIV (Project 1), Pediatric HIV studies (Project 2), the preclinical non-human primate (NHP) studies (Project 3), the Mathematical Modeling and Bioinformatics Core (Core B) adhere to the timelines and deliverables described in those sections. The Administrative Core will organize twice-monthly conference calls and regular in- person meetings among the investigators, interface with clinical sites, maintain regulatory approvals for all preclinical, provide fiscal and logistic oversight, manage subcontracts, and coordinate meetings with the Scientific Advisory Board and DAIDS Program Officials. This detailed administration and management structure will ensure that all the studies remain focused on the overall objective of advancing the understanding of HIV rebound